Save us
by Mad-micky
Summary: This time they weren’t in an organization to save humanity. This time they were in an organization to save their own skins. Hiding from those they had worked for.Those who now wanted them dead. From the Exorcists to the finders... what was left of them...
1. Prolouge

**Title: Save us**

**Pairings:**

**Yullen - Kanda/Allen**

**Lavi/Lenalee**

**Komui/Reever**

**Rating: T (probably will go up)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM **

**Prologue:**

A hooded and cloaked figure moved silently and swiftly down the cobbled London streets. He was dressed fully in black. There was even a piece of black cloth acting as a bandana over his hair, shielding its colour from view. The hood was large obscuring his face, hiding its features. His hands were gloved, black also. He stuck to the shadows. There were spies everywhere he couldn't afford to be seen.

The figure moved through the back streets nothing but the moonlight as his companion. He headed towards a gate, pausing before opening it. Looking round. When he was sure he hadn't been followed he entered. He entered the graveyard and set about walking through the headstones.

Movement caught his eye. Another figure entered the graveyard, jumping gracefully, almost flying over the high fence, landing silently and expertly on the ground. The newcomer wore his hood down. Long midnight hair flowing in the wind. Sharp eyes scanning the area. His eyes found the figure clad in black and stiffened.

Before a fight could erupt the figure stepped out of the shadows and lifted his hood enough for the person to identify him.

The man Che'd and made off down the path quietly. The other followed. The two came to a stop in front of an above ground grave. A large stone box adorned with faded angels and forgotten prayers. None of which held any meaning to the two men anymore.

Black gloved hands found the handle and hauled the heavy door open with one hand, his left. Inside there was no coffin, no angels, no crosses... instead there was a long staircase heading down below the ground.

The taller of the two went in first leaving the shorter to shove the door closed behind them. He struck a match in the complete darkness and reached for the torch of the wall. He lit it, looked back at the other who had removed his hood. There were showings of silver hair at the back of his head under the bandana. A curse mark running down the left side of his face.

Allen seemed to notice the other's eyes on him but said nothing about it, he just looked back.

When the other realized what he was doing he Che'd again and made his way through the darkness, torch held in front of him. After about a mile down they came to a door. A steel door.

Kanda set the torch into the holding place on the wall and rapped on a wooden panel at the side of the door.

On the other side of the door a large man heard the echo's of the knocks and moved to open a hatch on the door so he could see who was on the other side of the 5 inch thick steel door.

"Marie, it's me and the beansprout" Kanda called out. Allen cursed the Japanese man as the two stepped aside for the massive door to be opened. When it was fully open they walked quickly into their new headquarters. But this time they weren't in an organization to save humanity. This time they were in an organization to save their own skins. Hiding from those they had worked for. Those who hadn't given them any praise. Those who now wanted them dead, now their job was done. No this was an organization for those hiding from the Vatican, from Malcolm C. Revierrer and Howard Link. Those that had fought the Millennium Earl and won. All from the Exorcists to the finders to the scientist... or what was left of them...

**--**

**I don't know if I'll carry this on. What do you think of it? Good idea? **


	2. Chapter 1

Allen followed after Kanda as they wove through the tight space. A lot had happened to the Black Order in a very short space of time. Where they had once lived in a large tower with food, supplies and a sense of comfort, they were now forced to live underground keep as low a profile as possible. The food was scarce despite how much money they accumulated. Whether or not they had money, they no longer had jobs, sooner or later the money would run out.

Kanda and Allen entered a small room and walked towards a desk. Behind it was a man supporting a long red scar on the right side of his face. His dark hair had grown, it now came past his shoulders. The bags under his eyes were deep. There was a glint of hope in his eyes as he saw the two approach, but he tried to suppress it and stay some what professional.

Allen sized him up for a moment. The man was on the brink of despair. Everything he had worked for had been thrown back in his face. The most precious thing in his life had been taken from him. Komui was a mess, yet there he was still trying to support everyone.

Allen sighed. What he had to tell him wasn't pretty. Why did he have to be the bearer of bad news?

Kanda stood in front of Komui. "Where's the baka usagi?" He asked. As if on cue Lavi appeared in the door way. His hair was a dishevelled mess, bandana around his neck, his wrist bandaged and his left arm in a sling.

Allen scowled at the sight. He would never forgive the Vatican for they had done to them, what they were still doing to them.

"Did you get it?" Lavi asked hopefully. Kanda turned to face the ex-bookman junior and pulled out an object from inside his cloak. Lavi walked forward and reached his hand out hardly daring to believe it was really there. Under normal circumstances Kanda would have told him to just take it but he was lenient. He understood what it meant to Lavi, he would be the same with Mugen.

Lavi's fingers grabbed the hammer letting out a sigh of relief. "How..." Lavi's voice was weak. Kanda sighed.

"I was lucky" Kanda said simply. "They were taking it to be destroyed. I had a hard time knocking out the guards. You owe me rabbit". Lavi just simply nodded and sighed. Kanda turned back to Komui. "I have these too" He went back under his cloak and produced two bands of red crystal Innocence. Komui stiffened at the sight but nodded and held out his hand. Kanda placed them in the Chinese man's hands and went to lean against the wall.

Allen sighed and stepped forward. How did he start? "Komui..." he said slowly. "I don't have the information you asked me to acquire..." Komui hung his head and he heard Kanda mumble something about being "useless" but he ignored it. "I could of..." he continued "...but I went to follow something else..." Three pairs of eyes (even though Lavi only had one eye) looked at him in confusion. "... Komui... Lenalee isn't dead."

Komui stared at him. The room was very quiet. "She's not..." The man shook very slightly tears threatening to escape his eyes.

Allen looked at the man in front of him in sympathy. Kanda slid down the wall and sat on the floor his head in his hands. "This had better not be some sort of joke Moyashi" he growled. Allen made to retort but Lavi beat him to it.

"Why would he joke about something like this? Where is she Allen?" There was a hatred in his eye.

Allen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "She's not on a good way Komui. It may just be the rambling of the guards, but they say that her mind is unstable. She's being held in a cell, chained to a wall. According to what I've heard, she's been singing quietly to herself and begging... calling for her friends and family over and over again... " He watched the reactions around the room but everyone was quiet. "Komui... She's due to be executed in three days..."

Komui's hands tightened around the ankle bracelets. His shoulders shook and he squeezed his eyes shut in the effort to stop the tears. He had been so sure, they all had been, that she had been killed, murdered, by the Vatican. "That won't happen..." The Asian man said slowly. "I refuse to let it happen. I'm going to get her back!" He broke. The tears streamed down his face but he made no sound, no movement.

Kanda stood and walked over to stand by Allen, Lavi joined them on Allen's other side. "None of us will let that happen" the redhead said fiercely. They_ were_ going to get her back. Too many had been lost already.

**--**

**I'm must be seriously sadistic. Review please. I still don't know if I'll finish this. It's a little dark don't ya think? **


End file.
